dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Winter
|date release = December 13, 2016 |previous = The Ugly Duckling |next = The Ocean |tz = Day |jumps = 0|falls = 0|teleportations = 0|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 0}} Soundtrack The song in this level is copyrighted music called [https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/track/la-serenissima_39776 La Serenissima.] The BPM is 70 for the entire song. Gameplay Scenery The level begins in a snowy, winter scene with cubes popping up on alternate sides of each other. At 15%, the path elevates and lowers slowly to the rhythm. The cubes pop up again and have the same rhythm as before from 22% to 40%. After 40%, the path once again elevates, but instead of lowering, continues upwards. There are also pillars on the sides that lower to the song's rhythm. At 58%, the rhythm stays the same, however there are now rails on the sides, making the platform narrower. At 70%, many cubes begin to pop up in the scenery. At 83%, the season changes from winter to spring, with flowers blooming and grass appearing. This continues until the end of the level. Difficulty *Because of the slower pace of the music, this level is not as hard as future levels. *At 70%, many more blocks will appear quickly, making it harder to focus on the line. Note for gems Strategy *Be careful with the blocks! They can distract you and make you lose. *The snow falling down can be a bit distracting. Listening to the rhythm will always be the key. ** Alternatively, turn the graphics down low so that the snow wouldn’t appear. Glitch A no fog glitch. Gallery Autumn Tree.png|Autumn Tree Blue Block Small.png|Blue Block Small Blue Block Tall.png|Blue Block Tall Blue Block.png|Blue Block Chrismas Tree.png|Chrismas Tree Platform.png|Platform Spring Block.png|Spring Block White Block.png|White Block White Block 2.png|White Block 2 White Platform.png|White Platform 10% Winter.png|10% Block Sign 20% Winter.png|20% Block Sign 30% Winter.png|30% Block Sign 40% Winter.png|40% Ground Sign 50% Winter.png|50% Block Sign 60% Winter.png|60% Ground Sign 70% Winter.png|70% Wall Sign 80% Winter.png|80% Block Sign 90% Winter.png|90% Block Sign Trivia * This level starts off as the end of autumn & ends at the beginning of spring. * At the beginning of the level, a leaf appears to be blowing off of a tree, hinting that autumn is over and winter is taking over. * At the end of the level, flowers blossom on green patches of grass and a tree is starting to grow leaves, hinting winter is over and spring is taking over. * Coincidently, The Spring and The Spring Lullaby begin in a similar way. *The ending of the level looks similar to "The Storm". *In the earliest version of Dancing Line, The Winter was slightly harder, due to having a more narrow path. Also, the color of the flowers in the end can bee seen as white instead of pink. *The Winter is the first level to be given a remix. *The Winter is the first level to be based off of a season. *The 80% sign in this level is the smallest percentage marker in any level. *This is one of the first three levels of Dancing Line, ever. The others are The Desert and The Storm Percentage Sign *The 10% marker will pop out of the ground with one of the squares. *The 20% marker is on a square after the first challenge path. That holds the second gem. *The 30% marker will pop out of the ground just like 10% did, at the first crown. *The 40% marker will spawn on the path. *The 50% marker is on its own pillar of to the right. *The 60% marker is on the fenced in path. *The 70% marker is on the wall before entering the small cube area at the second crown. It will be below the second crowns' marker on the wall. *The 80% marker is on a small square, meaning it's been shrunk to fit the square. It will be hard to spot. *The 90% marker is to the right of the path at the grassy part. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2016 Category:Easy levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nature-themed levels